


This Time Around

by sailor_pansexual



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angsty Poem, F/F, Heavy Angst, This is really sad and I’m sorry, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: Destiny is cruel just as it is promising.





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is from Haruka’s POV.
> 
> I found this old poem from what could be as long ago as 2012. Oof.

__I must be the luckiest person in the world. After all, I met you.

Sure, destiny never was kind to us before, but it seems to have taken pity this time around.

It must have. Because this time around, I get to see you—not only in my dreams.

I get to taste your skin and breathe your beautiful hair.

I get to fight alongside you and treat your fresh wounds. Wounds I feel responsible for, but you always tell me I’m not.

I get to hold you as we sleep. And listen to the beating of your soft pulse. And when you wake up with one of your nightmares, I get to comfort you.

This time around, I love you.

And for unknown reasons, you love me too.

 

Yet with destiny’s pity comes cruelty.

This time around, I get to listen as you scream in a thick agony.

I get to hold your hands as you struggle to breathe.

I get to plead for you to keep your eyes open—help will be there soon.

I get to feel your skin growing cold against my own.

But this time around, just as the last...

I’m not allowed to save you.

 


End file.
